warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Dangerous Path/Chapter 25
Chapter description :Cloudtail and Sandstorm bring Brindleface’s body back to camp, but there is no time for mourning rituals. Fernpaw and Ashpaw quickly bury their mother while Fireheart summons the Clan together. Cloudtail yowls that he’s going to flay Tigerstar and spread his entrails from here to Highstones. Fireheart reminds the white warrior that he’s under his orders, and they need to deal with the dog pack first. Cinderpelt emerges from Bluestar’s den, telling him that it might be better to wait until the leader is awake to let her know of the news. Fireheart agrees, and wonders how the blue-gray she-cat will react. :Fireheart addresses ThunderClan, telling them that there is a dog pack living at Snakerocks, which is being fed by Tigerstar. He continues that the leader had left a trail of rabbits leading to camp, with Brindleface slaughtered at the end of it. Cats begin to wail, and the deputy waves his tail to draw their attention again. He notices that out of Tigerstar’s family, Tawnypaw looks horrified, but Bramblepaw’s face is hidden. Fireheart then announces that they need evacuate camp, because the scent trail left by the rabbits cannot be broken. The deputy meows that when the dogs come, they must find no cat in camp. Dappletail asks where they will go, and Fireheart answers that the Clan will go to Sunningrocks and climb trees to be safe. :The Clan settles, and Dustpelt asks what will be done about the dog pack. An idea flashes in Fireheart’s head, and he meows that they will steal the trail and lead the dogs over the edge of the gorge. The deputy continues that he’ll need some fast warriors, and calls out Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Mousefur, Longtail, and Dustpelt to come with him. He says that these cats will be enough, and orders every other cat to prepare to evacuate camp. Fernpaw and Ashpaw plead with Fireheart, saying they want to help, but he says no. Whitestorm agrees that they should come, as their anger will make them fearless. Fireheart reluctantly agrees, trusting the white warrior’s words. :Cloudtail insists that he wants to help as well, but Fireheart tells him that he needs to stay and help the Clan, as well as Lostface. The white warrior straightens up at the mention of his friend, and reluctantly agrees. A flash of movement catches his eye, and he sees Darkstripe sneaking out of camp with Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw. He confronts them, but the dark warrior only says that he is taking the two young cats to a better place. Fireheart asks why he wouldn’t show this place to the rest of the Clan, and accuses him of taking Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw to Tigerstar before the dogs arrive. He meows that Darkstripe probably knew about the dog pack too, and has no loyalty to his Clan anymore. Fireheart orders them all to come with him, and puts Brackenfur in charge of both apprentices. :Fireheart then turns away, asking the cats in his running patrol to eat if they haven’t done so already. He goes to talk to Bluestar, but is intercepted by Cinderpelt, who asks if she’s going to be needed. The deputy says no, and tells her to try and keep every cat calm. Fireheart then enters Bluestar’s den, and the leader asks what he wants. He tells her that they now know what the pack from the prophecy is, and then recounts the events of that morning, including Brindleface’s death. The leader is horrified, and declares that StarClan won’t help them. Fireheart insists that they aren’t giving up yet, and asks if she’ll go to Sunningrocks with the rest of the Clan. She is offended at first, but agrees to go and help calm the other cats. He puts her in Whitestorm’s care, and then tells his patrol that it’s time to go. Characters Major }} Minor *Sandstorm *Fernpaw *Ashpaw *Cinderpelt *Darkstripe *Goldenflower *Bramblepaw *Tawnypaw *Dappletail *Dustpelt *Graystripe *Mousefur *Longtail *Whitestorm *Lostface *Speckletail *ThunderClan elders *Brackenfur *Bluestar }} Mentioned *Tigerstar }} Notes and references de:Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 25 Category:Chapter subpages Category:A Dangerous Path Category:The Prophecies Begin arc